Five Times John and Sherlock Cuddled
by Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley
Summary: just as it says on the tin, lots of cuddling and fluffy things


**Author's Note: **for a friend who said she wanted a fic where all John and Sherlock do is cuddle with nothing sexual or really romantic about it.

**1. Cold:**

John had been lounging on the sofa on cold November night. It was a strangely quiet night considering 221B Baker Street was usually filled with nose while Sherlock was either trying to solve a case or work on an experiment. Sometimes the noise was caused by his boredom (they were never playing Cluedo again, longest row ever!). But then Sherlock was entertained by his new book which will probably keep him quiet for another half hour before he finishes it and John was taking the opportunity to read his book as well. The one he started eight months ago and never reached the second chapter because there was always something going on.

It was a rather cold night and they had forgotten to pay their gas bill again so John was wearing two of his jumpers and had a shocking orange shock blanket draped over his legs.

("Sherlock where did you get this?" "That time when you shot the Cabbie, they never asked for it back, why ask such a stupid question John?" "Sherlock! That's stealing!" "Oh don't be _dull_.")

John had barely got to chapter three when Sherlock suddenly leaped out of his arm chair and threw himself onto the sofa.

"Bored already?" John asked wearily. He was really tired and wasn't up to playing Lets Entertain Sherlock Holmes.

He had his arse kicked at that last Scrabble game.

"No, I'm cold," Sherlock said, "move over a bit. Body heat is the natural and best way to keep warm."

John didn't even argue as he moved his legs up against the cushions while Sherlock sprawled himself all over John under the bright orange shock blanket. His head was resting on John's chest sideways as he turns on the TV and begins to flick through the channels. John ends up giving up reading and hugging Sherlock from behind as they watched CSI.

Sherlock was of course insulting every detective on the show throughout the episode while John grudgingly admitted he was right.

Body heat was the best way to keep warm.

**2. Concussion:**

"I'm fine!"

"No you're not. You had your head hit rather hard during the fight, you have a concussion."

"I know I have a concussion! I'm not a mundane idiot like the rest of your patients but unlike them I don't need any bed rest!"

"Doctor's orders!"

"No!"

"Sherlock I'm warning you-"

"Oh you're always warning me, all five of you...that's not right is it?"

"Sofa. Rest. Now."

And that was how Lestrade coming to check in on them ended up finding them snuggling together on the sofa while John kept a very watchful eye on Sherlock's state of health.

Though why he had to take a photo and sell it to the fan girls they will never find out.

They'll be too busy murdering him cheerfully.

**3. The Flu:**

John was once again wrapped up in multiple jumpers and the shock blanket. He was surrounded by a box of tissues, several packets of tablets and pills, an empty mug of the grudgingly made coffee Sherlock had made him, a carton of orange juice, and the TV remote. He gave up watching TV when it hurt not only his eyes but his ears as well and now he was snuggling into the sofa moaning quietly to himself.

Why, why, did he have to get the flu?

It was not only agony but Sherlock refused to take him on cases in case he contaminated something. In fact Sherlock refused to be near him at all and followed him with a bottle of disinfectant if he was home.

Who knew the messy Sherlock was such a germ freak?

The door slammed open and Sherlock came marching in looking rather furious and rather red nosed. He gave a loud sneeze and glared at John. "You just had to give me the flu didn't you?" he snarled.

"Sorry," John moaned, he then held up the blanket, "want to join my misery?"

Sherlock kicked his shoes off and climbed onto the sofa and John before he wrapping his arms round John and wiping his nose against John's jumper. That'll teach him for giving him a snotty nose.

Mrs Hudson will later find them asleep on the sofa, the blanket almost falling off to reveal Sherlock's leg wrapped round John's while John's hand was clutching desperately on Sherlock's coat.

She leaves them a pot of chicken soup and pulls the blanket over them before adding another one.

But only just this once! She's not their housekeeper.

**4. Why Not:**

Irene Adler came out of the bathroom to find John and Sherlock cuddling on the sofa. It was a rather endearing sight actually Sherlock was sitting up and looked rather transfixed with the wall, most likely thinking of her motives of being in their flat, while John curled around him, his head resting on Sherlock's chest, a hand playing with his waist, and one of his legs trapped between both of Sherlock's.

Sherlock was even playing with John's hair absentmindedly.

"Why are you cuddling?" she asked.

"Why not?" was John's reply.

"I don't know, just why are you?"

"Because we can," Sherlock replied dryly, "now what is it that you want?"

**5. Movie Time: **

When John found out that Sherlock had never seen Star Wars (or he had but he might of deleted it, he wasn't sure) he decided it was time for a marathon to watch all six movies.

At first Sherlock bitched and moaned about the waste of time it was and how he could be doing so many experiments instead. Then he criticised every aspect of the first movie and a half before John shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth which lead to them throwing popcorn rather than watching the movie.

Eventually Sherlock was beginning to enjoy himself and settled to watch the movies while nibbling on some popcorn. By the time the sixth film started an (un) natural sleepiness fell upon them as they snuggled on the sofa together, one leg entwined with the other's, Sherlock's head drooping onto John's and John's arm slung round Sherlock's shoulder as Sherlock's was wrapped round John's waist.

By the end of the movie Sherlock was completely asleep and John was pushed flat out onto the sofa as Sherlock snored into his jumper.

You know it's really no wonder everyone thinks they're gay if they keep cuddling like this.


End file.
